digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02:Chapter 40
TITLE: ONWARD! TRIPLE-DNA DIGIVOLUTION, IMPERIALDRAMON ------------------------- (We join Davis in the middle of a conversation with Tai.) Davis: Right now I have to go to Tamachi! Tai: You have to what? Davis: Didn't you hear the news? There's digimon in Tamachi! That's where Ken lives! He's probably begging for my help right now! (Could be possible. Wormmon doesn't have the capability to Armor Digivolve, so if Tamachi's gained a Control Spire, Ken would be virtually defenceless.) Tai: Hold on! Tamachi's not the only place in trouble, you know! People all over the world need our help! (Kari runs up to them, holding Gatomon.) Tai: We can't worry about one individual. Now let's go to Izzy's house and come up with some sort of a plan! Davis: That's it! He's not an individual; he's one of us! Kari: But Davis... Tai: You're right. I understand. OK then, I'll take charge of everything on this end, you go to Tamachi and help Ken! Davis: Right! ------------------------- Newscaster: Reports continue to come in from all over the world- (Shogungeckomon awakens in the sea) Newscaster: -of these giant monster attacks. (Flymon are seen flying over a desert) Newscaster: Our viewers might remember that a similar event took place four years ago. (A Mojiyamon is seen in a Japanese city.) Newscaster: Armed forces around the globe are trying desperately to attack using the information they gathered in those original battles. (Gesomon pulls a ship towards him in the sea. Fighter jets scream towards a digimon, only to be forced to pull back.) Newscaster: However, every time they get remotely close to one of these monsters, they suffer from extreme equipment failure. In other words, nothing works. Also, the world's military community is claiming that any data stored in their computers from that time has mysteriously vanished from their hard drives without a trace. (Fly-by shots of military officials.) Newscaster: Stay tuned to this news station for round the clock coverage of this unbelievable catastrophe. But first, here's Johnny with sports! ------------------------- (A hooded figure sits on a rock. Azulongmon appears from behind some clouds.) Azulongmon: My friend, you look a thousand years younger! Man: Thank you, Azulongmon, amazing what a few digi-vitamins can do. Azulongmon: I have something for you. A digi-core. (A blue, glowing sphere floats down to the man.) Azulongmon: I think you know what to do with it. Remember, its power is not to be taken lightly. Man: I'll remember. Thank you. Azulongmon: Good luck to you. You'll need it, if both worlds are to survive. (Azulongmon retreats into the clouds.) ------------------------- (In Izzy's apartment, the whole gang is arranged around his computer - except Davis and Mimi, of course.) Izzy: Hey, look, I'm getting e-mails from kids all over the world! Whoa, talk about deja-vu! And they're not just kids - they're digi-destined kids! Cody: How can that be? There are over two hundred e-mails already! Yolei: Are you telling me that we're not the only digi-destined going around saving the world? Izzy: To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how many digi-destined exist! But I'm guessing any kid who's ever seen a digimon qualifies. Like Willis in America, as well as Mimi's friend Michael. Or any kid who saw Omnimon, like Yolei did, during our battle on the internet. If that's the case, there could be thousands of digi-destined all over the world! Hey, maybe we should form some kind of union! Tai: Well, let's answer those e-mails, so we can find out just who has a digivice and who doesn't. Izzy: OK. Tai, you write back kids in Europe. Matt, you take North and South America, Sora you've got Africa, and Joe, why don't you order us some sandwiches? Tai: I've always dreamed of a worldwide army of digi-destined, and I'm their leader! Everyone: Oh brother... (In Izzy's kitchen, Izzy's mom looks worried as she watches the news.) Newscaster: Thank you, Johnny, that trade should really help the team. Now back to the emergency. ------------------------- (In Tamachi, people run away from a building. Seconds later, a dinosaur digimon crashes out of it. Cue Digimon Analyzer!) Triceramon: I'm Triceramon. Get my point? Well you will if I use my Tri-Horn attack on you! And don't bother fighting back - my shell is the hardest of any digimon alive! (People are still running away. Ken ducks into an alleyway.) Ken: Wormmon, you'd better digivolve! (Wormmon strains, but...) Wormmon: I can't do it. I'm all digivolved out. Ken: That can only mean one thing. (Ken looks up, and sees Mummymon and Arukenimon standing on a building.) Arukenimon: See, Mummymon, I told you he was smart! Mummymon: Warmer...warmer....burning up! Arukenimon: Are you looking for lil' old me? Mummymon: Your friends aren't here to save you this time. Too bad, 'cos Triceramon looks hungry! Ken: Ugh! (With Triceramon still rampaging, we see inside an office window, where the man who introduced himself as Yukio Oikawa in "A Very Digi Christmas" watches.) Oikawa: Hm. (Davis rides in on Raidramon.) Raidramon: Thunder Blast! (The Control Spire collapses. Raidramon de-digivolves.) Ken: Davis! Davis: Ken! then, Ryo arrives. Ryo: Shoulda knew you two be here too. Ken: We've got to do something about that Digimon! and Ryo nod as the three and their Digimon run towards the large monster. Davis/Ken/Ryo: Digivolve now, Veemon/Wormmon/Monodramon! (Cue digivolving animation.) Veemon: Veemon, digivolve to...ExVeemon! Wormmon: Wormmon, digivolve to...Stingmon! Monodramon: Monodramon, digivolve to...Strikedramon! (Fully digivolved, Stingmon flies up to Triceramon.) Stingmon: Spiking Strike! (His blade bounces off Triceramon's thick hide.) ExVeemon: Exvee Laser! (Same goes for the Vee Laser.) Mummymon: Good little digisaur! Don't just stomp on those kids, use your horn! Arukenimon: He won't listen to you, fool, he's not under he power of the Control Spires. He's a real digimon who just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time. Something's bothering me - where are the rest of those kids, and why did only hwo turn up to help their miserable friend? Ryo: Matrix Digivolve! to Cyberdramon Davis: Let's DNA digivolve! Ken: You betcha! ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! ExVeemon + Stingmon: DNA digivolve to...Paildramon! (Davis opens the digiport in a laptop that Ken is holding.) Davis: Digiport, open! Ken: Paildramon, hurry and get him into the digiport! Ryo: You help too, Cyberdramon (However, Triceramon has just smashed Paildramon into a building.) Davis: Paildramon, no! Mummymon: Arukenimon, I know you haven't taken my affection for you seriously yet, let me prove my love for you by destroying the interloppers! Don't go away, I'll be right back! (Mummymon and Doggymon jumps down off the building, changing into his true form as he falls while Doggymon digivolves into Cerberumon.) Ken: Oh no, Mummymon! Davis: Oh great, not now! Ryo: Cyberdramon, get rid of him! Mummymon: Necrophobic! (Paildramon is hit from behind by Mummymon's gun.) Davis: Paildramon, watch out! ------------------------- (Back in Odaiba...) Izzy: These are the locations where the digiport has opened and the digimon have appeared. Whoa, there's more flashing lights here than a Christmas tree! (He's indicating a map of the world on his computer. Flashing red dots indicate the digiports.) Cody: OK, all we have to do is find some way to send them all back to the Digital World through those digiports! Izzy: Only one problem with that theory - all the digiports have closed. I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to travel to each of those locations and use the D3s to open up new gates. Isn't Yolei's uncle a travel agent? Yolei: Well yeah, but he's not a miracle worker. Tai: Maybe we can all travel through the Digital World? Kari: Only one port at a time in each area of the Digital World can be opened. It could take us months to travel all over the world! TK: We don't have months! The way the Control Spires pop up, it's more like days! If we don't find a way to destroy them, we won't need to worry about travel plans, because there'll be no place to travel to! Izzy: We've got one chance. Things might get a little crazy - everybody stand back. Tentomon: I hope you know what you're doing! (Izzy moves two laptops so that they are facing each other, and presses a button. Light shines between both computers, and then out into the room, then fades to reveal the hooded man we saw earlier with Azulongmon. Beam me up, Scotty!) Yolei: Aaah! A ghost! (The man pulls down his hood. He's quite young, with brown hair and a small ponytail.) Man: I'm not a ghost. Would a ghost look this good to you? Tai: All right! It worked! Izzy: We're real glad you came. Thanks a lot, Gennai. (Now we remember where we've seen him - in a first season episode, a spirit of some kind possesses Kari. She takes them to a 'base of operations' of sorts, where we see loads of these hooded figures working at machines. The only one who took off his hood was Gennai.) Gennai: I've always told you - if you ever need me, just call. Cody: You mean you're Gennai? I thought... TK: Last time we saw you, you were an old man! My hat's off to your plastic surgeon! Yolei: Uhh...forgive me, but you're the most incredible hunk of an incredibly old man I've ever seen! I'm Yolei! Izzy: Gennai, our world's being attacked. We're in real trouble. Gennai: I know, Izzy. That's why I'm here. (Gennai produces the Digi-Core from his robes.) Cody: Wow, that's cool, what is it? Gennai: This was given to me by the Soverigns, you met Azulongmon. Each is one of their twelve Digi-Cores, a piece of their souls. The powers of these spheres is unlike anything you've seen before, so if anyone's squeamish, I suggest you back out now. Ready? Hold up your digivices! (Everyone hold up their digivices. Lights shine from the Digi-Cores, illuminating the room.) Gatomon: I feel kinda fuzzy... Patamon: You are fuzzy. Hey, I feel it too! (The two in-training digimon digivolve.) Yolei: Whoa! They digivolved in our world! ------------------------- (Meanwhile, Paildramon and Cyberdramon are shot from the front by Mummymon, and tossed up from behind by Triceramon. Mummymon turns and destroys part of the building, causing rubble to fall right above their partners.) Paildramon: Davis! Ken! Watch out! Cyberdramon: RYO! (Izzy's apartment glows, and then a spearhead of multi-colored light shoots out towards Tamachi. It hits Paildramon and Cyberdramon in midair.] Orbs swirl around, Blue and White with Paildramon and Red and Black with Cyberdramon. Paildramon: Paildramon... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon.... Both: Mega DNA Digivolve to... two shoot through a tunnel of light, and reappears as one giant Digimon. He launches a ball of energy at a building, causing a semi-nuclear explosion effect. Imperialdramon: Imperialdramon! looks like a huge dragon in Cyberdramon-style armor, still bearing the colors of both ExVeemon and Stingmon with Cyberdramon-style armor. He has a large cannon positioned on his back. Davis + Ken + Ryo: Whoa! Imperialdramon: So guys, be honest - how do we look? Davis: Well...well...uh... Ken: That used to be...Paildramon...? Ryo: ...and Cyberdramon? ANALYZER: Imperialdramon, the king of Ancient Dragons. Stronger than any other digimon, his Mega Crusher attack is virtually unstoppable! Izzy's apartment, everyone is watching TV. They see Imperialdramon on a news bulletin. Newscaster: I don't believe it. Two of the strange monsters had a strange light hit them and fused into another strange monster! This is all really strange. Cody: Who is that? Gennai: That is Imperialdramon. The power of the Soverigns' light is stronger than I thought - Paildramon and Cyberdramon used it to digivolve to their Mega-form! Gatomon: Gennai, is that the same light that hit us? Gennai: Yes, that's right Gatomon, that light is one and the same. Which means you should now be able to digivolve to Ultimate! Gatomon: I can let the cat out of the bag? How cool! ------------------------- Mummymon: Oh no, they digivolved to Mega! That's impossible! This isn't my day! and Cerberusmon are forced to fall back while Triceramon charged. Imperialdramon: You're gonna need more bandages than that! (Imperialdramon easily picks up Triceramon, and holds him over where Davis and Ken are standing.) Imperialdramon: Ken, now! Ken: Got it! Davis! Davis: Digiport, open! (Triceramon is sucked through the digiport.) Davis: We got him! Ryo: OK, now we have to destroy the other Control Spires! Davis: How? We can't travel that far without...woah! (Davis, Ryo, and Ken are pulled into a glowing pouch that appears on Imperialdramon's back.) Imperialdramon: I know where the Control Spires are! Hang on! (He flies up, high above Japan.) Imperialdramon: Positron Laser! (And all the Control Spires in Japan are destroyed.) Mummymon: You have to admit, that's rather impressive. Arukenimon: Well while you're standing there drooling over your new hero, let's get ready for the next plan of action. ------------------------- (These next events alternate rapidly from Imperialdramon to Izzy's apartment.) (Imperialdramon flies near Izzy's window.) TK: That's Imperialdramon! Gennai: Yes, but I'm afraid this is too big a task for them to handle alone. You each have jobs to do - we must work together or all will be lost! (Meanwhile, a knight-like digimon with the Crest of Hope on it's back walking through the streets. Imperialdramon lands beside it, and picks it up.) Ken: It's up to you now, Imperialdramon! (The digimon is sucked through to the Digital World.) Davis: Cool! So who's next? Cody: I have a question. If it's really been four years, what have you been doing all this time? Gennai: I've been cleaning up some unfinished business. You were very young at the time, Cody, but do you remember when the Digital World appeared in the sky above the Earth? Cody: Yes, I remember that. Gennai: Well unfortunately, people all over the world saw it too. And they also saw the final battle with Apocalymon. Since then, scientists and military around the world have been trying to figure out a way to get to the Digital World. Can you imagine if they were to succeed? People would want to travel there for a vacation, like it was the Bahamas or something. Soon, there would be digimon singing calypso music and serving fu-fu drinks. So we secretly began changing all the data in the computers here on Earth, to keep the Digital World hidden. (WaruMonzaemon gets sucked through the laptop.) Davis: Next up, Kyushu! Yolei: You said 'we'…does that mean there are others out there like you, Gennai? Gennai: That's right! Only not as good looking. My allies are positioned around the world working with other digi-destined like you to stop this disaster. (Drimogemon is sucked through.) Ken: Alright, that takes care of all the digimon that have appeared here in Japan. Ryo: Mission accomplished! Davis: OK, let's head back to Odiaba! ------------------------- Izzy: Alright, Gennai, we understand we have work to do. All you have to do is point us in the right direction. Gennai: We have picked six strategic locations around the world where the digimon have recently appeared. My allies are meeting the digi-destined in those spots. Those command posts are in New York, Hong Kong, Moscow, Mexico City, Sydney, and Paris. Kari: Hey, look everyone, Ken and Davis have returned! (Imperialdramon lands outside Izzy's house, where Gennai gives the digi-destined a mission briefing.) Gennai: Now listen. The digiports won't open without a D3, so Imperialdramon will take each of you to one of the six locations. I want you to join forces with the other digi-destined and lead them into battle. You mustn't stop until all the digimon have been defeated. Any questions? Davis: Yeah, one. Flying on Imperialdramon was cool and everything, but is he really that fast? Gennai: Imperialdramon travels faster than the blink of an eye, trust me. Well my friends, good luck on your journeys. We shall meet again…soon. (Gennai disappears in a column of rainbow-colored light.) Yolei: Wait! Don't leave us yet! Cody: He's gone! Izzy: I'm sure he's got more important things to do than hang around here with us. Tai: Alright, we know what to do. Is everyone ready? Davis: You bet! Izzy's Mom: Izzy, wait! Izzy: Mom, what are you doing here? Listen Mom, you don't have to worry about us. Although I may be gone a while, I promise to come back as soon as I can. (Izzy's Mom has a package wrapped in green paper.) Izzy: Uhh, what's that? Izzy's Mom: When I saw all the reports on TV, I knew you'd be leaving. So I made you some rice balls for your trip. Izzy: Thanks Mom. I really appreciate it. I love you. (Imperialdramon takes off with all of them. A TV van pulls up, and Matt and TK's father jumps out.) Matt's Dad: Matt! TK! Take care! Cameraman: Oh, terrific, there's too much static in the air. I can't even get a picture! Matt's Dad: Don't worry, it's probably for the best. blasts off at the speed of light. Inside, the kids and their Digimon are stand as their adventure across the globe is about to begin. Imperialdramon: Before you face the most important test of your lives, here's important information you need to know. You're free to move around my cabin, however when the 'fasten seatbelt' light comes on, please return to your seats and buckle up. Should we lose pressure during the flight, don't panic – it's probably something I ate. ------------------------- (However...Unknown to them, Arukenimon's posse are watching them leave) Mummymon: Well, there goes Christmas. Let's go home, I need a nap. (Arukenimon's cellphone rings. Se picks it up and starts talking.) Arukenimon: Right…got it. (Putting the phone back into her pocket, she turns to Mummymon.) Arukenimon: Your plans for a nap will have to wait. We've got our new orders! Mummymon: Yeah, what? Arukenimon: While they're out globetrotting, the real plan can begin. Mummymon: Right! Category:Fan fiction